


Lost Loves and Primal Finds

by sauciemel



Series: Giving In [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha visit Jack, Martha and The Doctor are happy. Rose finds her way back to the Doctor with a warning. But The Doctor and Rose give into their feelings and unleash something the Doctor thought long buried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of a Two Part Story

Jack hung the phone up. The Doctor and Martha He shook his head. Then he smiled. Everyone deserved a little happiness in their life, and with everything, the Doctor had been through lately, he needed it more than anyone.

****

The Doctor and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and then headed for the small souvenir shop.

Ianto was there as always.

The Doctor closed the door behind him. “Ianto, nice to see you again, how are you?” 

“Ok and how are you Doctor?” 

“I am fantastic, top of the world, Molto Bene,” he said with a huge grin.

Martha stifled a laugh. He gave her a look

“What?” 

She shook her head, smiled, and then walked down to the Main Hub entrance.

*****

Jack was sitting at his workstation when he heard the door open. He saw Martha, and then the Doctor and they both were glowing. He could see the happiness flowing from them. He walked over and hugged Martha. Then he did the same to the Doctor.

“Sorry again” 

“I understand” 

“It won’t happen again” Martha promised him.

“Ok” 

The Doctor looked at him. “Right, what can I do?” 

“Well, you could try helping to upgrade an anti-viral programme that Tosh was working on” 

The Doctor gave him a mock salute, then pulled put his glasses, slipped them on and went over to a workstation.

“Martha, office please?”

“Sir” 

******

Martha sat on the couch.

Jack looked at her. “I can see how happy you both are, I just hope you’re not setting yourself up for a fall” 

“Excuse me?”

“Look, I know how hard it is to love someone and then to get a chance to taste that love” 

“FYI he already explained it and he called me his girlfriend. He finally realised that Rose was gone and that she had a love of her own, and he knew how I felt about him so it went from there”

“Sorry, I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt” 

“Jack, if it works out for us brilliant, but I know the risks there are plenty in a relationship with a human never mind a TimeLord”

“True, so true. Right then, I have some reports I need faxed through to UNIT”

“Ok, I am on it” 

*****

The Doctor was sat under the small desk. He had taken the computer apart. He had wires in mouth and his sonic in the other hand.

Jack walked over to him. “What are you doing” Jack said

“Wlle I idd het nait-iralv rpog kile uyo disa” 

“Doctor, you ok?” 

“m’I infe” The Doctor answered

“Doctor I can’t understand a word you’re saying”

“Jkac, I, htnki msoehting si wonrg”

“Maybe if you write it down” 

The Doctor looked at his sonic “poos, otg ttinesgs rongw ywa rnuod” Then he pressed the button “Sorry about that, had the translation setting the wrong way round, must stop doing that” 

“So like I asked, what are you doing?”

“I did the anti-viral programme like you said and I noticed your system was a bit slow and lacked in a few hundred languages so I thought I’d give your system a little boost as in way of fully apologizing for making Martha late.”

“That is brilliant thank you” 

“But I can I be honest with you?”

“Always”

“Do you Love Martha?” 

The Doctor looked at him

“It’s an easy question” 

“Yes I do love her Jack “

“But in what way?” 

“Look, I have come to terms that I will never ever be with Rose, she is happy on that Parallel world with a version of me that she can love and grow old with, whereas I never could” 

“So you’re not just rebounding?” 

The Doctor got up and went face to face. “Jack, no I am not, I Love Martha, not the same deep love I have for Rose, but I love her, it took me a little while to notice but I have and I am happy” 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to see either of you two get hurt.”

“That is who you are Jack, and I love you for it. Now, let me finish this off and then see what else I can help with”

Jack watched as the Doctor fixed this and that. He hadn’t seen the Doctor this happy for a long time.

****

Martha had faxed the report through .Then she had started on the pile of filing that was on Jack’s desk.

*****

It was now fast approaching 17:00pm. Martha knew that TORCHWOOD wasn’t a 9-5 job, but she had told Jack she wanted some sort of a life separate from work after all she had been through, He had agreed but told her to always be on standby.

****

The Doctor was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table and a mug of tea in his hand.

“Enjoy yourself today?” Jack asked

“I did actually, was fun” 

“How do you feel about being an unofficial member of TORCHWOOD?” 

“Thought I already was” the Doctor said raising an eyebrow.

“You were in a way, but you always say you don’t approve of my methods”

“Well, you could do with asking questions first and shoot later tactics sometimes”

“I have, I assure you, and I have changed” 

The Doctor took his feet from the table, placed his mug down and stood up. “Well then, I would be proud to be an unofficial member of TORCHWOOD, just one thing” 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t put my name in the records” 

Jack nodded.

“Right then. Would you mind if I took my girlfriend home?” 

“Of course, just make sure she is here at 9.00am tomorrow” 

The Doctor gave Jack a mock salute “Sir, yes, Sir” 

Jack laughed. “Go on go, you two have a good time” 

“Oh I plan to” the Doctor said with a wink.

*********

Martha was now down at her workstation. Gwen had come in for the late shift with Jack. Martha found a white envelope on her desk it was a good luck card from her mum and dad. She smiled.

****

The Doctor came down the steps. “Gwen, Hello” 

“Hi, didn’t know you were here” Gwen said with a smile

“Well, erm I made Martha late today so I popped into help with a few things” 

Gwen looked at him.

“Speaking of Martha” 

“I’m here” she said and popped her head up over the screen

“You ready?” 

“I will be in just a sec”

“Something up?” Gwen asked

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well you show up, Martha is late, you help with things and now you’re taking Martha”

The Doctor smiled 

“What, do I have something on my face?” 

“Gwen, I am taking my girlfriend home,” the Doctor said with a smile

Gwen looked at him. “Aww Right” 

“See you tomorrow” 

Gwen, Jack and Ianto waved and said goodbye The Doctor took Martha by the hand and they left.

****

MEANWHILE ON A PARALLEL EARTH.

Rose opened her eyes. Then she lifted her head. She had the imprint of the keyboard on her face. She stretched out and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“Morning sexy”

“Back at ya”

Then he spun her round in her chair, leant in, and gave her kiss. “Any luck?” 

She shook her head. “I just can’t figure it out, I just wish we had a TARDIS, it would be easier”

“I know, I miss her to, but we will find a way, we have to let him know what is coming” 

“I know we do”

***********************  
BACK ON OUR EARTH.

The Doctor and Martha walked to the TARDIS They were holding hands and chatting like any other couple. The Doctor opened the door with a click of his fingers

“You love doing that don’t you?” 

He smiled “Comes in handy sometimes”

They stepped in. The Doctor threw his coat on the handrail.

Martha took her jacket off, and then she looked at the coat stand “Why do you have this and never use it?” 

“Well, it’s more decoration, but” the Doctor said as he picked his coat up from the rail and hung it on the stand. Then he took Martha’s jacket and did the same. “Better?” 

“Much, looks more, you know” 

“Homely?”

She nodded.

The Doctor walked over to the console and gave her a loving pat.

Martha smiled “So there is two of us in this relationship” she said with a smile.

“Sorry, but yes” 

Martha placed her hand on the console, but nothing just the vibration of the engine. “I found this on my desk today,” Martha said, handing the Doctor the card she had got.

“From your Mum and Dad?” 

“Yeah, I was just wondering what should I tell them about us, you know”

“Look, if you don’t want to tell them you don’t have to, I know that your Mum, Dad and Tish went through hell at the hands of the Master and your mum doesn’t like me much” 

“She doesn’t know you”

“Look, Leo is happy with his fiancé and baby, Tish is happy with Mickey the idiot” 

Martha nodded

“So it’s your turn” 

“But they were disappointed when I ended things with Tom”

“Well, we all know why you were with Tom. Tall, dark hair, a Doctor, likes to swan off to places to help people” 

“I know I was on the rebound.”

“Listen, why don’t you ring your Mum and Dad and invite them to meet us for dinner.” 

“When?” 

“Tonight, we can go to them and have a nice meal and chat, and you can tell them if you want to” 

“Where would we eat?”

“Well there is the dining room, haven’t used it in years”

“Ok, show me first then I will ring them”

The Doctor took Martha by the hand and led her down a corridor to the left of the console room. He opened a door. Then they stepped in.

“WOW” It was beautiful. It had red walls draped with gold. There was a dark oaked dining table in the centre. It was all laid out. “You always leave it ready for guests?”

He shook his head and then patted the wall “She helps when I need her to.” 

“Erm, do you think she could make it a little less formal?”

He looked at her. “Ok, how about the small dining table in the kitchen, like a normal couple would have” 

She nodded

“Right, you go ring them; I will sort the food out” 

“You’re gonna cook”

“Oi, I can knock a tasty spag bol up you know” 

She nodded “Oh, don’t use garlic in it Mum is allergic”

“Will do”

Francine was sitting on the sofa in her living room, Clive was cuddling her. They had been through a lot in the past and had grown closer than ever now. The house phone rang.

“Hello” 

“Mum, Mum its Martha”

“Hello sweetheart, how did your first day go?” 

Clive looked over.

“Martha hang on till I put you on speaker so your Dad can hear”

“Hi Martha” 

“Hi Dad. Erm are you two free for a late dinner tonight?”

They looked at each other “Yes, but you’re in Cardiff?”

“Yes, but I am on the TARDIS with the Doctor and we are having a bite to eat at around 8 o’clock it that is ok with you”

“You’re with the Doctor?” 

“Mum, don’t, you know what he means to me, I just want you to get to know him”

“Ok, 8 o’clock then”

*******

The Doctor had taken his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. He had prepared all the food. It would take 10 mins to cook in the TARDIS. He was washing down the surface when Martha came in.

“Ok, 8 o’clock it is”

She smiled and walked over to the Doctor; she reached up and took a piece of pasta from his hair. “How did that get there?”

“Ok so I’m a messy chef”

He looked over at the clock. 17:47pm “Mmmm we have a couple of hours to spare” 

“Doctor. I have to find something to wear”

He silenced her protest with a kiss.

*****

He ran his hands down her back and then placed his hands on her bum. He lifted her and then lay her on the table. He took her top off her and then caressed her breasts through her bra.

Martha then loosened his tie, threw it, and then loosened his shirt buttons. Then she ran her hand across his chest lightly grazing his nipples.

The Doctor slid his hands underneath her and undid her bra. He removed it and threw it. Then he took her breasts in his hands and then gently rubbed them. Then he took her right nipple in his mouth and slowly teased it between his teeth, biting lightly. He moved his hand down to her pants, undid the button, zip, and slid his hand inside her panties. He gently teased her entrance.

Martha grabbed the edge of the table when she felt him easing her pants down and her panties too.

He placed two fingers in her folds and gently felt around her depths. Then he placed another finger in and thrust as deep as he could.

Martha arched her back as he reached deep inside her. She moaned in delight.

The Doctor then released his hand from her breast and then he undid his own pants and let them fall to the floor, then he did the same to his boxers. He removed his fingers and then manoeuvred Martha so she was belly down on the table. Then he gently eased his erection into her velvet depths. He thrust into her. He moved her hair and kissed her neck as he thrust harder, deeper and faster into her.

Martha grasped the table in her hands. She was screaming in pure bliss now and they were both lost in the rhythm of the moment. She shuddered and she felt herself come, but the Doctor was still hard and he was lost. The Doctor felt her tighten around him. He was lost to the moment.

Martha was panting and screaming his name, as he was hers.

Then he felt her tighten again and he shivered he was going to climax with her He slowed down and made soft thrusts and then he held her and then they both climaxed together.

Martha flopped forward onto the tabletop.

The placed his hands either side of her. They were both glistening with sweat and panting.

“Wow”

“Yeah Wow”

“Never did it on a table before”

“Me neither” He grabbed the tea towel next to him and wiped himself and Martha.

Martha stood up and looked deep into his eyes. “I Love you Doctor,” she said

He looked into her eyes “And I love you Martha Jones” he said

She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his penis shift at her touch, she looked down. “Doctor?” 

He looked at her then at his penis “Sorry, mind if its own” 

She looked at the clock. 18:40pm Then she pushed he back slightly and turned him. Then she got on her knees and took his shaft in her hands

“Martha, we don’t have…..” The Doctor didn’t get to finish the sentence 

Martha took him in her mouth and took him deep. She cupped his testicles in her hands and gently stroked them as she gently bit the tip of his manhood.

The Doctor let his head fall back and then grabbed her hair.

She sped up and took him deeper. She felt his pre-cum.

“Martha”

She grabbed his butt cheeks and took him as deep in her throat as she could and then he exploded in her,

The Doctor screamed out and grabbed her hair tight.

Martha drank him, and then she took him from her mouth, picked the tea towel up, found a clean edge, and wiped her mouth.

The Doctor stood there panting. “Whoa, that was, wow” 

“Ok, we need to get ready now and I need to scrub this table down”

The Doctor nodded.

PARALLEL EARTH.

John looked over at Rose asleep on the bed in their flat. He loved her with all of his heart and she loved him too, but they had discovered something on the edge of space, it had been an accidental discovery, but it was a deadly one. The stars were going out around it and there was no explanation for it, it wasn’t the same as when Davros had tried, but it was trouble and he had spent a year studying it, to see what course it was on, then he had discovered it was heading towards Earth. He had spent another year working with the TORCHWOOD team and Rose on trying to get a message to the Doctor, he needed his help as he couldn’t think of a way to defend Rose and Earth.  
Then he pressed enter on the laptop and the latest of numbers and sequences were programmed. He got up and walked over to Rose,

They had not long finished making love and she was still glowing from it. He had been a virgin when they met, inexperienced in the relations between human and TimeLord, but he had found it exhilarating. The down side was he didn’t have the stamina that the Doctor had and he was like any normal human, could only climax once and then had to spend hours before he could perform again. Then a bleep came from the laptop He walked over and took his glasses out and put them on,

“No way! YES” he shouted

Rose woke up “What, what happened?” 

“I’ve cracked it” 

*****  
BACK ON THE TARDIS

The Doctor had put his brown pinstriped suit; he had put a dark blue shirt on and a light t-shirt under it and left the top few buttons undone and no tie. He slid his white converse on and sat on the edge of the bed. He was thinking of what he had experienced with Martha this past day. He had experienced passion and done things he had only seen on erm DVD’S, but he felt a small pang of guilt right in the pit of his hearts. He had wanted to do that to Rose. He shook the thoughts from his mind. ‘No, she is gone, Martha is here, you have love for Martha, not a deep love but love and It can grow’ he thought to himself. Then he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

***

Martha had decided on a black pair of leggings and a long sleeveless purple vest top. She had an apron on and had finished cleaning where she and the Doctor had made love not long before,

He walked up behind her, moved her hair to the side, and kissed her lightly on the neck.

“Doctor, now come on”

“Oh no, I’m not instigating that, I mean I would if we weren’t having guests but no, I am saying hello

“Don’t worry I was just playing” 

He spun her round. “Martha Jones. Right almost time, wait here” Then he turned and ran off.

*****

He ran to the console room and placed the coordinates for Martha’s parents’ house. He threw the handbrake and with a lighter bump than normal, they landed. He turned and ran back to the kitchen.

Martha stood there waiting for him.

“Ok, we are parked in the back garden” Then he strode over and undid the apron from Martha, and then he tied it round him. “Ok, you go and bring them in and I will set the table and start the cooking” 

She looked at him.

“Look I want to make a good impression so go and get them”

“Ok” she said and kissed him on the tip of his nose

“And Martha remember you don’t have to tell them about us tonight” 

She smiled.

*****

Francine and Clive were sat in their living room again when they heard a sound. Then the back door opened.

“Mum, Dad” Martha shouted. Martha came into the living room and they all hugged.

“So why are you on board the TARDIS?” Francine asked

“Well, the Doctor is stopping by for a while and I am in-between looking for a flat so he offered me my room back until I find somewhere. Ok follow me”

***

The Doctor had just finished putting the food on the plates when they came walking in. “Mrs Jones, Mr Jones” 

“Doctor” Clive said shaking the Doctor’s hand. They all say down.

*****

Rose wrapped her dressing gown round her. She was looking at the readings on the lap top “You really did it” She hugged John

“Right let’s get dressed and get to TORCHWOOD and test this out.”

******

The Jones’ and the Doctor had made small chit chat. Martha had explained about what she had been up to since she had last seen them.

“Tish and Mickey have broken up” Francine told them.

“Really?”

“Yeah, they are still friends they just grew apart”

“Well it’s nice they can still be friends”

“So what about you Martha, you find anyone yet?”

Martha looked at her Dad

“I take it by the look on your face that you have?” 

“Well yes I have met someone, I have actually known him a while now”

“So come on them who is it?” Francine asked her daughter

Martha looked at her Mum, then her Dad and then at the Doctor

Francine saw the look her daughter gave the Doctor “You are with him aren’t you?” 

“Mum, please don’t”

“After everything we saw and that man did” 

“Mum that wasn’t the Doctor’s fault, he has saved this planet a thousand times over and he has sacrificed a lot of the years,”

“But he broke your heart when you last travelled with him. Can you assure me he won’t do it again, what if he finds a younger prettier model 10 or even 20 years down the line what then” Francine said and she stood up,

“Francine, no I can’t assure you that we will be together forever, I mean Martha may be the one who finds someone else, but right at this moment in time she loves me and I love her and we are happy, there is no deathly situation bringing us together.” 

“I am sorry but I am with Francine on this one,” Clive said standing too

“Dad, Mum come on”

“We will be here for you when you need us,” Francine said and they both stood up

“You know what Mum, no, I love him and he loves me, if it works brilliant if it doesn’t well I will cross that bridge when I get there, but you need to accept the Doctor is my boyfriend”

“Fine, but I won’t hold my breath,” Then she left with Clive.

***

Martha sat there in shock. “I just stood up to my Mum” 

“You sure did” 

“Was I wrong to?” 

“No, you spoke from you heart and your Mum knows that. She will be fine you wait and see. Now come on, you leave this mess and go and have a long soak in the tub I will tidy up”

Martha nodded and left.

The Doctor watched as she walked away. She had a similar sway to her hips as Rose. Rose he thought, I hope you are safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW MONTHS LATER

John had gotten the Dimension Jump to work, but it would take it a full month or two to recharge. Rose had volunteered to go and find the Doctor.

“You make sure you come back”

“I will, and you make sure you are ready for me” 

Then he kissed her. “Take this” He handed her a disc “It has all the information I have on it” 

“Ok, I will” Rose said with tears in her eyes

“Now don’t you start or you will set me off” 

“I will miss you”

“I will miss you too, I love you Rose” 

“I love you too” Then she pressed the yellow button and disappeared.

******

Martha was finishing up her report for Jack. She looked over at Mickey and Gwen. She was glad that Jack had let Mickey join them He had been a little low since the break-up, but he was an asset to the team. She looked at the clock. 20 minutes and she would be able to see the Doctor. He had been away for a week. UNIT wanted his help in tracking something. He had rung twice a day,

****

Jack stood at round window in his office Looking down at his team, no his family. They were all happy, Gwen had Rhys Mickey was enjoying the freedom of being single. Jack had Ianto and Martha had the Doctor. Then it happened a bright white flash.

****

Martha shielded her eyes then she shot up and couldn’t believe who was standing in front of her.

“Rose” Jack shouted

She smiled “Hi, sorry but have you seen the Doctor?”

“Erm, he will be here in” Martha said looking at the clock “Around 10 minutes” she finished.

“Ok, good, because I need his help”

****

The Doctor was glad to help UNIT out but he had been away a bit longer than he had hoped and he missed Martha. He had bought her a little present as a means of apology. He placed it in his pocket. Then he went over to the console. “Hope Jack doesn’t mind me landing in his front room.”

And released the break.

****

Rose was sat in Jack’s office when they heard the sound of the engines of the TARDIS.

Martha looked at the TARDIS slowly appearing.

The Doctor stepped out and he clocked eyes on Martha straight away, He walked over, grabbed her, and kissed her. Martha wrapped her arms around the Doctor and kissed him back.

****

Rose looked out of Jack’s office window, saw the Doctor step out, and then watched as he hugged and kissed Martha. She felt her heart rip in two. She shouldn’t feel that way, she had John, and the Doctor was bound to move on at some point, but it still killed her.

“I am sorry Rose” 

“It’s ok, really, am glad he has someone, at last. Let’s go say hi” 

****

The Doctor put Martha down. “So did you miss me much?” 

“Every second, but we have a bit of a problem”

“What, already I have just sorted one, now another?”

“I think this one takes priority” Mickey spoke

“How’s that?” 

Martha pointed, “Because of who it concerns” 

The Doctor followed Martha’s finger and then he saw her walking down the steps “Rose” 

She smiled at him.

He felt his hearts miss a beat. Then Rose was face to face with him. He hugged her and she hugged him. “So, what and how are you here?” 

Rose looked and then explained about the strange thing they had found and how they had worked out to use the Dimension Jump. “And John gave me this to give to you” it has all his findings on it

“Ok Jack, Martha, Mickey and Rose in the TARDIS” 

***

The Doctor spent the next hour looking over John’s readings. He was telling Martha to hold this button and then that one. She felt a pang on jealousy; she should be doing that with him.

****

“Right let it go now” Then he pulled the monitor toward him. “What, it can’t be?”

“What is it?” Rose said walking over to him

“That is a Dalek ship reading, but it is impossible”

“How?”

“Because you turned them to dust when you had the vortex in you” 

“Ok, so how?”

“But, it is different, hang let me boost this” Then he turned the gold globe in front of him. “I just need to clear up the reading and then” he said and hit the gold metal slab on the console “There, look” 

“What?” Martha asked him.

“That is, oh my god, that is true Dalek, I haven’t faced this since the…” The Doctor trailed off.

“Since when?” Rose asked.

“Hang on I need to check our stats” Then he pressed buttons again

Martha pressed the buttons again

“Right, let’s see” the Doctor said putting his glasses on “No, no, no, no, no” he said running his hands threw his hair

She reminded him of John and she felt a tingle in her groin, she looked away from him.

“What?” Martha said

“They are here too, the same signal, this can’t be happening not again” he said slamming the console.

Martha took his face in her hands she looked into his eyes “Talk to me” 

He placed his hands on her face. “The true Daleks were the ones who started the Time War, they were created for that purpose by Davros, and the only way they could be stopped was too….,” The Doctor stopped

“To what?” 

“I had to lock them in a time lock with the TimeLords”

“You mean?” Martha looked at him

“They want to make everything Dalek, they will stop at nothing, but where did they come from”

“Look we need to find a way to stop them” Rose stepped I

“Well they haven’t made a start on this Parallel yet, so they must need to start on your Earth” 

“So, what do we do?” 

“Ok, how long till you can jump back?”

“Couple of months”

“Months?” Mickey asked

“That’s plenty of time. It took them almost 2 years to get that far, so we have at least another year before they reach the Earth’s solar system”

“What will I do for 2 months?” Rose asked

“You can help me come up with a way to defeat them” 

“Ok,”

“Right, now if you lot don’t mind” Jack, Rose and Mickey looked at him. “I haven’t seen Martha in a week and I erm want to erm” 

“Ok, we get the idea” Jack smiled

Rose looked at the Doctor and she so wanted to shout no, but she knew it was wrong, why did she feel like this when she had John.

Chapter Six

The rest of them left The Doctor took Martha in his arms then he kissed her deeply,

She responded by biting his lower lip.

“Mmmm”

“I missed you”

“And I missed you”

She trailed her hand down his jacket and undid the buttons she slid it from him and threw it on the pilot’s chair. Then she slowly undid his shirt and ran her hands over his nipples

He grabbed her and moved her closer

She could feel his bulging cock pressing into her through his pants and hers. “Bedroom”

He nodded.

She led him to their room. They took the rest of their clothes off as they went. They threw open the door and then they fell to the floor.

The Doctor was kissing her deeply.

She felt her pussy moisten at his touch.

He ran his fingers down her chest, stopping at her nipples. He took the right in his mouth, bit on it, and chewed until it was hard and erect then he did the same to the left.

Martha was moaning at this point.

Then he carried on down with his tongue, kissing and then he pushed her knees up and spread her lips apart with his tongue. Then he slid a finger in with his tongue.

Martha was writhing in pure ecstasy. She was ready to explode.

The Doctor felt her tighten around his tongue, He withdrew then he placed his hard throbbing cock at her entrance and then thrust inside her.

Martha arched her back and screamed out.

The Doctor placed his hands under her and lifted her slightly so he could penetrate her deeper.

She was moving in time with his thrusts now. They were hard, fast they were both screaming out in pleasure Then Martha shuddered, The Doctor shuddered, and then they both exploded into each other. Martha lay herself back to the floor.

The Doctor still inside her and looking into her eyes “I really missed you”

“I know,” she smiled

Then he withdrew and pulled her up, “Ok, shower, food and some sleep, as I haven’t slept for 3 days”

“3 days and you still manage to perform like that!”

“Well, thank you” The Doctor watched Martha in the shower from the edge of the bed and felt his cock stiffening watching her,

She turned round and she saw him looking at her. She could tell he was aroused. So she pushed open the shower door

He went to get up.

She shook her head.

He sat there and knew she wanted him to watch so he did, as she wanted

Martha slowly ran her hands down her breasts, taking her nipples in her finger and thumb, pulling on them until they were erect. She opened her eyes and looked at him He was still watching her. Then she moved her hands down to her vulvar and teased herself. She threw her head back and let the water run down her breasts and then she slid three fingers inside herself. She grasped the small handle in the shower and pushed her fingers in as deep as she could. Then she made circles inside herself. She opened her eyes

The Doctor was standing at the door “Please let me in you?”

“No, watch me and pleasure yourself,” she panted

The Doctor stepped back, pulled the small chair, and sat on it.

Martha closed her eyes and then pushed her fingers in deeper and thrust faster and harder. She was screaming out now.

The Doctor took his erection in his hand and watched Martha as she pleasured herself. Then he stroked himself and then pulled on his shaft hard and slowly and kept his eyes on Martha He pulled faster and harder, so did Martha.

“I coming” she screamed out.

The Doctor moved his hand faster and then grasped the edge of the chair as he exploded on the floor.

Martha screamed out and then she slowly relaxed and took her fingers out and let the water wash over her

The Doctor wiped the floor where he had just came He headed for the shower “That, was wow”

“I have never done that before, it just felt like you wanted me to”

“I did and I no doubt will one day want you to do it again” Then he yawned

“Why Doctor I do believe you are tired”

“I am cream crackered more like”

They both finished getting showered and then dried themselves and placed their dressing gowns on. They grabbed a quick sandwich and then headed off to bed.

The Doctor was asleep before Martha lay down. She lay there looking at him He must have had a tough time with UNIT. She snuggled in beside him and fell asleep.

***

Jack had gave Rose his bed for the night, no doubt the Doctor would let her sleep on the TARDIS tomorrow, as Rose had nowhere to go for the next 8 weeks.

Jack lay on the sofa in his office and drifted off.

Rose lay on Jack’s bunk. Her mind full of the image of him and Martha. She felt so mad and jealous, but she knew she shouldn’t as she had slept with John lots of times, fair dos sometimes she fantasized it was The Doctor and not John, but everyone did that. But at that moment in time, The Doctor was here and John wasn’t, and she so yearned for the Doctor.

*****

Martha awoke to the sound of the alarm going off. 06:30 am she was due at work in an hour she gently shook the Doctor

“No, too early, sleepy, in a bit” he mumbled.

She kissed him on the head. She got up and decided to have a quick shower to refresh herself. Then she got dressed in her black boots, black leggings and a long white blouse. She grabbed hers and the Doctor’s clothes as she walked along the corridor. She looked at her watch, “If I leave now, I will be able to nip out and get everyone pastries and coffee” she said to herself. She dropped the pile of clothes on the pilots chair and left the TARDIS

****

Rose hadn’t slept to good. She was down in the central hub sitting having a coffee. When Martha came out.

“Morning” Rose whispered

“Morning”

“You’re up early?”

“My turn for breakfast”

“You, think it would be ok if I used the shower and that in my old room on the TARDIS?” Rose asked

“Course help yourself, just a word of warning, The Doctor is still asleep, and he was off helping UNIT and didn’t have much down time”

“Thanks for the heads up”

Martha walked away.

****

Rose opened the TARDIS door and stepped in. She walked to her old room. It was how she had left it. Clothes on the bed, bed unmade. She smiled then she headed for the shower. She placed her dressing gown on and realised she was hungry. She walked to the kitchen and set about making some toast.

****

The Doctor woke up, it was now 8:00am He rubbed his eyes then threw the blanket off him He sat up and stretched He had slept like a log, but he was still a little sleepy. He got up, coffee, strong coffee that would wake him up, He walked to the kitchen.  
He heard movement in there “Funny Martha started work at half past” Then he opened the door

****

Rose heard the door open, turned round, and got the shock of her life she dropped her cup The Doctor looked at Rose

“I’m naked aren’t I?” he said and his whole body went red

She nodded “Not like I haven’t seen it before” 

“What?” 

“John’s I mean” But she couldn’t help looking at him

The Doctor looked at Rose, How many times had he dreamt this and now it was happening but he was with Martha

Rose looked at him and watched as he stiffened “Doctor”

Then he let the red-hot lust and love for her take him over He ran to her and scooped her up. He kissed her hard

He pulled at her dressing gown and slid his hands on her breasts.

“Doctor, we should stop” Rose panted

“We should really stop” Then he picked her up and carried her to her room, as it was the closest. He lay her on the bed and straddled over her, He took her breasts in his hands and caressed and kissed them

“Doctor, think of Martha and John we should so stop” she urged

“I know but I want you” His eyes were red from the lust he was feeling for her

“I want you to” 

Then he pinned her down and kissed her hard.

She arched her back “Inside me now” 

He did He thrust deep in her, He was still pinning her down and he kissed her and she bit his lip and they got lost in the rhythm together. He came and screamed out her name.

Then she screamed his. She lay panting and he looked at her “Doctor your eyes” 

“What?” he panted

“Nothing I thought they were red for a moment” 

The Doctor eased himself out of Rose and sat on the edge of the bed “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,”

“Hey we both knew what we were doing”

“Yeah but technically you’re not cheating I mean”

“Hey, you are different to John” she said

“Oh right” 

“I have to say that you were better than him, but then again he has only had me” 

The Doctor smiled “I’m sorry about the eye thing; it is the primal part of a TimeLord, only surfaces when mating with the one he is planning to be joined with” 

“You want to join with me?”

“Of course, but it can’t happen and this should never have happened and I am sorry” T

“Hey its ok, no-one needs to know”

Then they heard a voice

******

“Doctor, Rose, breakfast is served.”

“Crap, look you go talk her in the kitchen and I will go and grab a robe and make like I’ve just woken up” The Doctor whispered

Rose nodded. Martha was just outside Rose’s Room 

“Rose” she said tapping on the door 

Rose opened it “Hi had the hair dryer on”

“Erm Breakfast, is the Doctor up?” 

“Haven’t seen him”

“Ok, maybe I should go wake him,” 

“Listen, let’s get breakfast set out then you can wake him”

Martha nodded

*****

The Doctor waited until he heard the kitchen door close. Then he made a dash for his room He had been so stupid, almost being caught, but he gotten to taste his Rose his sweet Rose. Then he felt a burning rise from his stomach and he fell to his knees “No, no, can’t let that out” Then he stood up and flopped onto the bed face first.

*****

It had been 10 minutes since Rose had entered the kitchen she was worried as the Doctor said he would be right behind her.

“I think I should go and wake him”

Rose nodded

****

The Doctor opened his eyes and felt the pain behind them He had come so close to letting his primal self out. Then he heard the handle of the door so he pretended to be asleep.

****

Martha peeped round the door and saw the Doctor sprawled out on the bed she walked over to him she gently shook him

He turned his head and opened his eyes

“Whoa” 

“What?” 

“Your eyes were red for a second there”

“Oh they do that”

“First time I ever noticed”

“Well, first time for everything”

“Erm, you should put your robe on, Rose is in the kitchen” 

The Doctor nodded. He grabbed his robe and put his slippers on and followed Martha to the kitchen,

“Right then, I need to tidy some things from the console room and then go and follow a lead I have”

“Ok sweetheart, tell Jack we will be there in a bit” 

Martha kissed him and then said bye to Rose and left.

“What happened to you?”

“I think we have unlocked a deadly problem by doing what we did” 

“What do you mean?”

Then he looked at her and his eyes were pure red.

“Doctor” Rose said

Then he blinked and they were normal. “I don’t know what to do”

Rose went to go to him

“No, Rose, please you have to get out,” 

“I am so sorry” 

“Hey if I had known I would never have let it happen” 

****

Rose ran to her room, grabbed at clothes, and got ready, she came out the door and the Doctor was standing there but he seemed different

“Rose”

“Doctor, you ok?”

Then he opened his eyes and the whole of his eyes were red with no white showing

“Doctor?”

He pushed her back and then kissed her the kiss felt different to her She pushed him back “Doctor, no”

Then he placed his hands on her breasts and tried to kiss her again That was when she brought her knee up and kneed him right in the neither regions He went down like a ton of bricks He opened his eyes and they were brown again “Thanks for the wakeup call” he said through gritted teeth

“Doctor, what have we done?”

“Get Jack, take this,” he said as he gave her his sonic screwdriver “Tell him to deadlock the door.”

“You and Martha stay away but get Jack” 

****

Rose ran out of the TARDIS and almost knocked Mickey flying

“Whoa what you running from” Mickey asked

“Jack, where is he” Rose said scanning the room for him

“I’m here,” Jack, said popping his head from behind the TARDIS

“You need to get in there and deadlock the door from the inside, the Doctor will explain, I am so sorry” 

Jack saw the fear in Rose’s eyes “Everyone, put this place on full alert till I get back” Then he opened the door to the TARDIS

****  
Jack closed the door behind him and then used the sonic screwdriver to deadlock the door. Then he walked up the ramp. He heard the grunts and groans of the Doctor. He followed them and found the Doctor lying on the floor in the corridor.

“Doctor?”

“Argh!!! Jack help” The Doctor screamed out

“What do I do?” 

The Doctor opened his eyes, they were blood red. “Knock me out, keep Rose away, Martha too, you must do that, don’t let me leave…..Argh!!!…don’t let me out of the TARDIS, and don’t leave me alone,” the Doctor said in pure agony.

“Doctor, what is happening?” 

“J-Jack I can’t fight it, p-please hellll….” the Doctor then starting to scream and placed his hands on his head.

Jack knew what he had to do and it pained him to have to, Jack drew his fist back and brought it down on the Doctor.

*****

The Doctor stopped and Jack quickly checked his pulse. “Ok,” He was spark out Jack lifted the Doctor over his shoulder and carried him to the sick bay. He lay him down and placed the restraints on him. He made sure they were tight. Then he sat in the chair beside the bed “What the hell is going on?” 

****

Rose slumped onto the sofa and watched as Jack entered the TARDIS and then the door shut. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

Mickey and Gwen looked at her. Mickey sat down beside her. “Rose, what happened?” Mickey asked

She moved her head up and looked at him. “Me and the Doctor happened” 

“What do you mean?”

“We, I, it just happened.”

“What?”

“Men, they have no idea” Gwen said and then sat on the sofa “You two gave into lust didn’t you” Gwen said moving Rose’s hair behind her ear.

She nodded. “We just sort of you know, I mean we did try to stop, but we couldn’t, and then, something strange happened,” 

“You slept with the Doctor?”

“Yes Mickey I slept with the Doctor, I am not proud of myself, ok,” Rose shouted

“Ok, just you know, what about” 

“It just happened, and then his eyes changed colour”

“What?” Gwen asked

“What colour Rose?” asked Ianto

“Red, a brightish red” 

“Red,” Gwen gasped

“Yes, then he said that it was like a primal part of a TimeLord and that it only happened with the one he was to join with,” Rose said tears flowing again

“Martha hasn’t mentioned” Ianto pointed out

“Ianto” Gwen gave him such a look

“Oh right,”

“He tried to fight it, but it crept out and he tried to...no it tried to and I …then he told me to get Jack” 

“Oh no” Gwen placed her hand on her mouth

*****

Martha was just coming out of the corridor behind Jack’s office when she heard Rose explaining. She had slept with the Doctor, worse he had slept with her. She felt the anger rise in her. But she took a deep breath, she knew she had to be grown up about this and help the Doctor; she could deal with Rose later.

*****

Jack made sure the Doctor was still out of it and then he made a dash to the console room. He un-deadlocked the door and stuck his head out.

****

Rose saw Jack.

“Is he ok?” Martha said as she came down the steps

Rose looked at her “Martha I am”

“Save it, I just want him ok”

Rose closed her mouth,

“Look, Ianto, I need some very heavy sedation meds, I need to keep him under and figure something out” 

Ianto nodded

“I will help, we need to make sure that the medication won’t have any long term damage,” Martha told Jack

****

“Ok, I need you to contact me on my comms when you are ready” 

They nodded.

“Mickey take Rose for a walk, get some air”

He nodded

******

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around. His head hurt like hell and his jaw was thumping.

Jack came in

He noticed the Doctor was awake. “Thanks”

“For what?”

“Hitting me” Then he let out a loud moan and then arched his back and then relaxed “I don’t have much time, I need to fight this” 

“What happened?” 

The Doctor looked at him Then his eyes turned to blood red “Rose Tyler happened” he said with a huge grin

Jack smacked him and then the Doctor was out of it again “They need to hurry with that sedative or I’m gonna end up breaking his jaw”


	3. Chapter 3

5 WEEKS LATER

Jack, Ianto and Mickey had taken turns to keep an eye on the Doctor. His eyes hadn’t turned red for a week now; the Doctor was still under sedation.

Martha had begged to go to see him.

“You know you can’t, not until he says” Jack told her.

“I hope it’s soon, we need to figure out how to stop the Daleks”

“I know”

*****

The Doctor opened his eyes His whole body ached. He was sweating and panting

****

Jack was on his way to take his turn in watching the Doctor. Then he heard a scream. He ran.

****

The Doctor lay there screaming

“Doctor” 

Then he went limp

Jack ran over to him.

The Doctor opened his eyes. “Hi” 

“Boy, you like to be dramatic”

“Sorry, could you let my hand free”

Jack looked at him

“It’s ok; I have it under control now” 

Jack looked at the Doctor’s eye; they were his normal shade of brown.

“Look, I promise I am fine, I feel fine, well I feel like crap actually but the burning and the pain has gone”

Jack nodded and walked over. He released the restraints

The Doctor sat up. He smelt the arm of his shirt. “Phew I so need a shower” “How long?” 

“5 weeks, we were getting worried; I mean we still have to stop the Daleks” 

“Oh, I will figure that out in time. Right you let everyone know I am up and about and erm, tell Martha I want to see her”

“You sure?”

“Well, no doubt you all know how this happened; I need to explain it to her.” 

Jack just nodded

***

Rose was at the station with Gwen, they had been keeping an eye on the Daleks, there was no movement from them, and the rift was quiet too, which was never a good sign.

Martha was sitting on the sofa. She had all these feeling mixed up inside her. She had wanted to smack Rose for causing this, but she had known deep down that what they did would always have happened, I mean it was the Doctor and he loved Rose more than anything, and true Rose had John, but I mean if you had the chance with the Doctor you took it. She thought then the door to the TARDIS opened.

“Jack” Martha looked at him

“It’s ok, he is awake and he is back to himself

Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

“Martha, he wants to see you” 

She nodded She looked over to Rose, then she walked towards her

Gwen stood up “Now, no fighting.”

“Never”

Rose just stood there waiting for the slap to come

“I understand why you two did what you did, I mean I feel for him what you do, but I know he can and will never love me like he loves you, I knew that when I first fell for him, my Mum warned me and I still got with him, if I can make him happy for a while that is fine, but please, don’t do it again while we are together”

Rose nodded.

Martha turned and walked to the TARDIS She pushed the anger back down into the pit of her stomach. She felt better for saying that to Rose, but if they did anything, she would fight for her man.

***

The Doctor stood in his shower, letting the cool water cascade down his body. He was exhausted, it had took a lot to fight that part of him down, he had only ever experienced that one before with his wife on Gallifrey. He never knew he could feel that way about anyone again. But he knew he could never let himself let that part of him out, as he didn’t have the help to contain it like he did on Gallifrey. He turned the water off and then dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and then slipped a white robe on and sat on the bed. Then the door opened. Martha looked at him sitting on the bed. She stormed over and slapped him He just sat there

“Don’t you ever do that again” she said tears streaming

“Martha, I am so sorry for cheating on you, but I have come to a decision”

Martha looked at him

“Martha I do truly love you, but not the love that you deserve, and I don’t want to keep you from finding it, so I think it is better if we stay as friends and not lovers, it would be safer” 

Martha felt her heartbreak, but she knew this was coming she had expected it. “Thank you, for giving me a chance” Then she kissed him then she turned and left.

******

The Doctor felt the tingle of her kiss on his lips. He knew he had hurt her, just like Francine had said he would. He got up and picked his blue suit from the wardrobe and got ready

*****

Martha came out of the TARDIS “Jack” she said and gestured for him to follow her

Rose watched, then a few moments later Jack came back and Martha left the hub “Ok, Martha is taking a couple of days leave, don’t ask, just let her be” 

Rose felt horrible, and then she looked at the TARDIS and made a run for it.

****

The Doctor was standing at the console then he saw Rose come in.

“Doctor” She said coming to a halt

“Rose” 

“I am so sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for” 

“But if I hadn’t”

The Doctor walked over to her, and took her hand “Hey, I was the one who pushed it not you, I look like the man you have spent the last few years with and I took advantage of that” he said and then let go off her hand.

“But Martha”

“Oh she will get over me; she will find the right one. But right at this minute, I need to find out how these Daleks came back, because over the decades, the Daleks changed and now they are back. Rose, tell Jack that me you and him are off on a little trip” 

****

Rose popped her head out the door “Jack erm the Doctor needs us to go on a little trip” 

He nodded “Ok I have my mobile with me, anything happens with that ship you ring me” Jack said to Gwen, Ianto and Mickey Then Jack walked over and kissed Ianto. “See you soon” Then he followed Rose back into the TARDIS “Ok, so where and when?” 

“Well I traced the signal back to WWII and then I picked up a TARDIS, which means I am there and that means it is a future me so I can’t go near as it would cause an explosion” 

“What you want me to stop the Daleks?” 

“No, they are fixed in time, whatever happened must happen ok. Blend in and find out how it happens, just stay in the background” 

Jack nodded.

“Ok I will need you to travel by your vortex manipulator and then straight back here” The Doctor fiddled about with Jack’s wrist strap.

Then Jack was gone.

Rose and The Doctor stood round the console. “Why did you need me here?”

“For someone to talk to” 

“Ok” 

****

They spent the next 3 hours chatting about her life with John. Then Jack appeared back on the TARDIS

“Ok, how and who brought them back?”

“You did”

“I did?” 

“Well in a roundabout way, it’s hard to explain” 

“Ok, let me look” Then he placed his hands on Jacks temples and then looked into his mind

***

Rose looked on they both stood there.

Then the Doctor stepped back “Ok,”

“So how do we stop them?” 

The Doctor shrugged “For once I have no idea” Then a beeping noise came “What’s that?” 

“It’s the dimension Jump,” Rose answered

“It’s ready?” Jack asked

“Rose give it here, if I adapt it to the TARDIS maybe I can jump the whole ship. Jack inform Gwen we will be gone for a while” 

He nodded.

Then he took the yellow button from Rose and set about adapting it to the TARDIS.

*********

John looked at the laptop and knew the dimension jump was ready, but nothing she hadn’t come through yet.

“Give it time John” Pete told him

“What if she had decided to stay?”

“Don’t be daft” 

Then there was a gust of wind and the sound of the TARDIS engines then the TARDIS appeared in front of them.

****

They landed with a bang and they fell back. The Doctor was up like a shot “Right let’s see what is going on”

***

John stood up as the TARDIS door opened and out stepped the Doctor He walked over

“John, I assume?”

“Doctor

Then Rose came running out followed by Jack. The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS John scooped Rose up and kissed her and hugged. Then he felt the burning flowing up through him He clutched at his gut and then felt the pain in his head.

***

John put Rose down and then shook Jack’s hand “Been a while?” 

“Well, in a way yes” 

Then they all turned to the Doctor who was doubled up in pain

“Doctor?” Rose said and ran to him

He opened his eyes “Rose, My Rose” the Doctor said with an echo to his voice Then he stood tall

Rose screamed as she looked at his eyes they were blood red again

“No, you said you were fine” Jack shouted

“Oh, it was easy to let him think that” 

“Why?” Rose asked with tears in her eyes

“I have been trapped in here for too long, I never got to have the fun and the joy he shared when he left Gallifrey, but then he met you Rose and oh, when he finally tasted you, he couldn’t contain me anymore, so I am off to have some fun, before I come back to claim what is mine” he said and licked his lips.

Jack placed an arm around Rose’s shoulder “Come on, what about the Daleks” 

“Daleks?” John shouted

“Tell you in a min”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about them” 

Rose and Jack looked at him

“You see, I am willing to do something he vowed never ever to do again” 

“That being?” Jack asked

“Genocide. Well, I must be off, got to go blow some things up, kill some Daleks, but oh I will be back for you Rose, I will most definitely be back for you. I have tasted you and I want more” The Doctor said and licked his lips Then he stepped inside the TARDIS and gave a little wave. See you in a while”

Then the door shut.

****

“What the hell happened?” John demanded

“Look we need to warn the Daleks, we can’t let him do this, the Doctor, our Doctor is in there somewhere and if he does destroy the Daleks again, it doesn’t bare asking what that would do to his mind”

“Will someone explain?”

Jack looked at Rose, then to Pete then to John

“Ok short version of a long story,” Jack said then he explained what had happened

“No, not him”

“What?” Pete asked

“I, he, we have a primal side to us, TimeLords, and when we find the one we want to spend our lives with it comes out, it is a natural thing, but we normally have a special TimeLord ritual that helps to contain, it, I mean the females have to and it is only permitted to come out on the night of being joined” 

“So you mean?” 

“It’s like a sex starved raving mad teenager” Jack put it bluntly

“Sort of, but he needs to be contained, he will eventually burn the Doctor’s body out and then…,” John tailed off before he could say it.

“What John?”

“He is burning up the Doctor’s life force, eating away at him, he wouldn’t be able to regenerate, it would be the end”

Rose fell to her knees “Oh my god what have I done” 

John was straight by her side “Rose, you both love each other, I know I have the same love and even I never thought that it would happen again, but it has and we will deal with it. Right, we need to warn the Daleks. Something I never thought I would say” he added

******

The Doctor ran to the console. Then he pressed buttons “Ok, I need to make a pulse and then…... No, don’t you dare fight me”

The TARDIS wouldn’t let him have access to the controls. She had sensed her TimeLord had changed and she also sensed the human version and she knew he would need time to help fix her TimeLord.

“You stupid, old, ugly, bloody machine” The Doctor said kicking the console

Then the TARDIS went dead.

“NOOOO” The Doctor said

************************

“Ok I need to patch into the sub wave network” John and Jack worked around each other Rose looked at them It was true he was John but he was also the Doctor and she had caused all this mess.

“Right, I have it up” 

“Right, erm now what?” Jack asked

“Calling the Daleks, come on I know it’s you, I have important info for you” Then he pulled a sonic out

“How long you had that?” Rose asked John

“I got bored and I put it together, not as good as it used to be but it does the odd thing I need it to” Then he pointed it to the screen

“WHO IS THIS?” boomed a Dalek

“Erm this is a friend of the Doctor’s”

“THE DOCTOR, HE IS NOT HERE WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS AND RESTORE THE EMPIRE OF THE DALEKS” 

“Ah you’re wrong there, the Doctor is here and he is full of vengeance and he is insane” 

“THIS IS TRICKERY”

“No, he is planning to wipe you out, and as much as this pains me, he can’t do that” 

“YOU ARE WRONG” 

“Check your scanners, there is a TARDIS headed for you with an insane TimeLord on board” Then silence

“Do you think they will do it?” Rose asked

“The Daleks are terrified of the Doctor, well the insane version and these version would remember what I, the Doctor was like”

Then a voice “YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH, WHY WOULD YOU WARN YOUR ENEMY” 

“Because we want the Doctor back” 

“WE WILL WITHDRAW FOR NOW” 

Then there was a loud beep and they looked at the screen “They are gone” Pete told them

“For now” 

“Right one problem solved now we have to save the Doctor,” Jack pointed out

“Oh I might be able to help there”

“How?” Rose looked at John

“Well the only other person to go through what the Doctor is going through is me, and I am the only one who remembers the ritual the first time, so it’s up to me” 

“No, you can’t”

“I can and I will, we need the Doctor back to his normal self, and I am afraid that you need to be bait while I get everything ready” 

Rose looked at him and nodded

“What do we need to do?” Jack asked

The Doctor was bored, stuck on a dead ship; he should have known it would fight him. “Stupid thing” 

****

“Right we have the blood, the candles and the incantation”

“Do you really think you can do it?” Rose asked John

“Well, if it doesn’t work we are screwed so what the harm in trying” 

“Ok”

**********

The TARDIS came to life. “Ah given up the fight I see” Then he went to the console “No, that can’t be they are gone” He felt rage burning through him “They must of warned them, they will pay. Time to find Miss Tyler” 

***

“Ok what do I do?” 

“We need to leave you on your own, but don’t worry, we will only be a jump from you” 

“The Doctor left this working so I can monitor for when he comes and be back here and grab him” Jack lifted his wrist

She nodded “Right let’s do this”

****

The Doctor was watching as he saw them leave the building. He looked at the small device he had in his hands, Rose was still in the building. He smiled and licked his lips at the thought of being near his goal. Then he headed for the building.

****

Jack, Pete and John watched as the Doctor headed for the building “Ok he has taken the bait now we wait” John told the other two

****

The Doctor walked in the foyer.

“Mr Smith you forget something?” The lady asked

He nodded “Left some files” 

“Ok, I will unlock the lift for you”

“Thanks” he said and walked on

****

Rose was stood looking at the lift, she saw the needle moving up, and she grasped the thing in her hand behind her back

***

The doors opened The Doctor saw her standing there He could feel the power and rage burning in him “Rose Tyler”

“Doctor” 

“Just us?” 

“I told them to go; I knew you wouldn’t come back to me if they were here”

“So you wanted me to come back?”

“Yes, you see I was blind before, and I now know you are the one I want, I want to join with you” Rose said edging herself forward.

“You do?” He could feel his loins burning for her

“You know I do.”

“I do, and I want you” He walked up to her.

Rose felt her heart thumping

“You look scared?” 

“Not scared, excited, I have wanted this for so long,” she said as she ran her hand through his hair

He closed his eyes at her touch.

Rose took her chance and plunged the hypo in his neck

The Doctor lashed out but Rose dodged the swing His hand flew to his neck. Then a flash.

“You didn’t really think we would leave her alone did you?”

“Should of known” Then he fell to his knees “What have you done” 

“Right light the candles” Jack shouted

Jack and Pete placed the candles in a triangle around the Doctor

“No, you can’t, you can’t put me away, I am stronger than him, and you don’t know the words” 

“You see, the primal TimeLords are thick, don’t you realise, I am you and you are me, I remember the ritual, I memorised it in case it ever happened again” Then he closed his eyes and started to chant in Gallifrayean.

“No, you can’t, I will come back” The Doctor screamed out. Then he fell on to all fours

“Remember wait until you see the red seep out and then contain it,” John said then he continued chanting

Jack saw the Doctor retching and then saw like a red blob fall from his mouth,

“It’s out” Jack yelled

Pete ran in and placed the jar over it “You sure this will hold it?” 

John nodded.

Then the Doctor sank back and then collapsed.

*************

Jack carried the Doctor to the TARDIS sick bay. The first thing he did was check his eyes, there were brown and bloodshot.

“Jack I assure you that he is safe and himself, that thing is out of him and contained” John told him

“But did it really work?” 

“Yes, that is what is meant to happen and then the TimeLords release it back into you and it stays dormant for a while, it’s too hard to explain fully, but I will keep it here with me,” 

“You are one special person,”

“I have programmed the Dimension Jump to self-destruct when you get back, best not have it. Rose and I have moved on from this before and we will again, but it will be harder for him, he has to go, he needs someone with him” 

Jack nodded

****

The Doctor groaned He opened his eyes Then he saw himself and Jack “Wow,” 

“Look who is finally back with us” Jack smiled

“Sorry, whoa, glad he remembered that ritual” 

“Are you?” 

John held the vial up “Contained and staying here with me. You need to get back to your time, and Doctor be careful”

“I always am” He shook John’s hand.

“Someone wants to talk to you” 

Rose appeared in the door way

*****

Jack and John left “You don’t have long; you know you have a choice to make here, and I will support which ever you choose”

***

“Doctor” 

“Rose” 

“That was a bit mad” 

“A bit yeah, look I know this all blew up on us but I don’t regret what we did, I had wanted that for so long” The Doctor said sitting up.

“I did too, but” 

“Ah the but” 

“Look at what we did, we almost lost you all because of our love, and poor Martha, come on”

He nodded

She walked over and kissed him hard and deep. “Remember I will always love you, and I will always be with you, but I have to move on and I love John so I am staying here, you will find someone, I know you will, and you don’t have to worry about that thing ruining it” Rose said fighting the tears back

“You always say the right thing, what did I do to you?” 

“You made me better, like I did for you and John, now go and be magnificent ok”

“I will and Rose, I love you too, you be happy and live life to the full” 

Then she waved and left.

The Doctor got up and followed her.

******

He stood at the top of the ramp and waved to John and Rose “You keep her safe and happy John” 

“You know I will. Right it’s almost time, bye see you again sometime”

“Maybe?” Then the door closed

****

The TARDIS materialised back in the hub.

***

Jack looked at the Doctor “You want me to stay for a while”

“No, I need to be on my own for a bit, don’t worry I will be back”

Jack saluted and then hugged him “Don’t stay away too long” 

“Don’t worry I won’t” 

Then Jack exited the TARDIS

THE END


End file.
